


Misty Morning Onsen

by Lamp23



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Casual Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23/pseuds/Lamp23
Summary: Meg wakes up early on the first day of her vacation in Japan only to discover that she isn't the only one awake. When she finds Jessica already bathing in their shared onsen she can't help but join her. Things obviously escalate quickly.
Relationships: Jessica Nigri/Meg Turney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Misty Morning Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started almost immediately after Jessica and Meg posted a photo of them 'naked' in an onsen together:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EKlCYu6UwAEy9tY?format=jpg&name=orig
> 
> It is very much a quick pure smut fanfic, set in a fantasy world in which Jess and Meg have casual sex whenever they want and went on vacation to Japan together mostly for that purpose. This is the quickest I've ever finished a fic so apologies if it's a bit of a mess. I have no plans to write anymore chapters to this, but ya never know.

It was early in the morning when she awoke. So early the sun was barely risen. The jet lag was seriously messing with all their sleep habits. Gavin was usually the one up at the crack of dawn but he slept soundly. While he slept, Meg decided she might as well get up and start her day. She started with a quick shower to fully wake herself up. After drying off with a towel she considered putting on a robe but decided against it, instead enjoying the thrill of walking around their shared rooms naked. This vacation was going to be very casual and the exhibitionist in Meg loved it. They had all been so exhausted when they got in last night that they barely saw their rooms, so Meg enjoyed wandering from room to room discovering the place. As she walked through the main living room she felt a nice cool breeze, it made her hairs stand all over her body and puckered her nipples. She made her way to the open door to find that it led to the private outdoor onsen.

She was not surprised to see Jessica already fully submerged in the water, head back and eyes closed. Not knowing if she was asleep, Meg silently stepped outside and approached the onsen. There was a heavy mist in the air, Meg couldn't even see Fuji it was so thick. As she stood there she felt another chill rush over her body, she had to get in the onsen quick. It was only when she was stepping into the water that Jessica finally opened her eyes and saw her. As was typical with Jessica, her eyes first glanced down at Meg’s chest and then even lower to her smooth pussy. The glance was only a fraction of a second but it was enough to get Meg excited.

“Hey Meg!” Jessica greeted cheerily but quietly as to not disturb the peace of the morning. She sat up slightly so that her nipples breached the waters surface for a second, Meg unconsciously licked her lips. “You’re up early, don’t you normally sleep until well into the afternoon?”

“Usually.” Meg said lowering herself into the delightfully warm water. She sat herself close to Jess, close enough that she would have to take the bait. “Jet lag just worked in my favour this time.”

“Tell me about it. I was up at like five am. Got to see the sunrise at least.”

“Must’ve been beautiful.” Meg lamented letting her leg brush against Jessica’s under the water.

“Not half as beautiful as your sexy ass.” Jessica said sliding her hand under Meg’s butt and squeezing. Her fingers pressing between her crack. Meg jumped slightly and turned her head to Jessica, her lip curling in a little smile. Jessica was definitely eager this morning, it was almost too easy.

“Well you should’ve woken me up. Could’ve had a sunrise and my ass at the same time.” Meg teased, moving to press her body closer to Jessica’s, her still hard nipples poking the skin of her friends arm.

“I’ll have to make up for it by having a lot of your ass now.” Jessica said and pulled Meg onto her lap, water sloshing around them and over the edge of the onsen. Meg draped her arms over Jessica’s shoulders as she settled onto her lap. She then leaned down to kiss her. Their lips touched softly at first but then Jessica’s tongue met Meg’s with equal enthusiasm, while her hand continued to play with Meg's ass. Their bodies locked together, breasts pressed tightly with delightful sensation. Jessica dug her fingers into the firm flesh of Meg’s cheeks, spreading them apart and sliding her fingers into the crevasse. Her hands inching closer and closer until one of Jessica’s brave fingers ventured in, encircling Meg’s puckered hole. Meg jumped again at this sensation, heart racing. She broke apart the kiss to look at Jessica’s mischievous smirk which she returned. She leaned into Jess’s ear and whispered softly.

“You want to fuck my ass?” She punctuated this by kissing Jessica’s neck.

“Pretty much always.” Jessica said trying to be funny, but there was a breathlessness desire to her voice that Meg loved.

“Tell me you want it.” Meg whispered, her tongue on Jess’s earlobe.

“I- I want to finger fuck your ass.” Jessica said.

“Go ahead then.” Meg said and she did, her finger pushing into the tight hole. Meg moaned and continued to kiss Jessica’s collar as the finger pumped in and out of her. Her ass was incredibly tight but the finger quickly pushed deeper inside. Jessica was the only one who really used this hole of hers. She wasn’t going gently this time either, soon enough Meg felt a second finger trying to squeeze inside. Meg winced at the sensation of her ass being stretched without any lube but the water.

“Wait, Jess.” She said breathlessly “I don’t know if I can handle-” But her words were cut off as Jessica’s lips encircled one of Meg’s nipples. She sucked and her tongue flicked over the sensitive nub, teeth lightly pinching it, drawing more moans from Meg. This was enough of a distraction for Jessica to slip her second finger in with little complaint.

Meg rode Jessica’s fingers with new enthusiasm as she thoroughly enjoyed Jessica’s mouth on her breasts. Water splashed around them as Meg rocked her hips back and forth. But she quickly got nervous when she felt a third finger slowly trying to wiggle inside. She had to change things around before Jessica tried to fist her ass… again.

“Jess… I think it’s your turn.” Meg said but groaned with disappointment as Jess detached from her nipple, though she sighed in relief when she felt the sensation of the fingers being pulled from her ass. Meg wasn't a huge fan of ass play, she only allowed this because Jessica was obsessed with her ass. To prove this point Jessica looked up at Meg as she brought her fingers to her mouth to suck on them.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Jessica smiled, Meg moved off of Jessica’s lap as she stood out of the water. Meg got her first good look at Jessica’s body that morning. Jessica’s plump ass jiggled as she turned to move to the edge. Meg couldn’t resist and slapped her cheek. A good hard slap that shook away water droplets and left a faint pink imprint. Jessica turned to face Meg “I’ll get you back for that.” she said as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the onsen. Meg watched closely as water dripped down Jessica’s skin, droplets hanging off her petite nipples. Jessica spread her legs, giving Meg a clear passage to her bare pussy.

On her knees in the water, Meg was just below eye level with Jessica. She crawled in close against her and they kissed once again. A brief kiss before Meg started trailing kisses down Jessica’s body, starting at her throat, moving down to her collar. Then she licked up the drops of water hanging on Jessica’s nipples, she was thirsty, so she spent extra time on her breasts to make sure she’d gotten every drop she could. She then kissed her way down her firm abdomen, stopping just before Jessica’s most sensitive area. Instead of diving right in she moved to tease Jessica’s inner thighs, licking the soft skin, gently biting it as she looked up to see Jessica biting her own lip, silently begging Meg to continue.

Meg did, gently kissing at Jessica’s pussy lips, sliding her tongue along the folds, teasing her way inside. One of Jessica’s hands caressed her own breasts, massaging and squeezing, while the hand other held onto the back of Meg’s head, pushing her in, urging her to go further. Having enough with teasing Meg pushed her tongue inside Jessica, lapping up her wetness, tasting her juices with enthusiasm. Meg was getting too turned on at this point and had her own hand slipped between her legs playing with her aching pussy, rubbing her clit vigorously. With the amount that Jessica had already played with her it didn’t take long until she was riding on the edge of an orgasm. When she was sure Jessica was nearly there too she couldn’t hold back any longer, groaning into Jessica’s pussy her body shook slightly with her first orgasm of the day.

As Jessica’s breathing quickened Meg knew her friend was close, so she stopped licking and swiftly slid two fingers inside Jessica’s tight pussy. Before Jessica even seemed to notice, Meg raised herself so that they were face to face as she pumped her fingers rapidly. Pulling herself into Jessica’s ear she once again whispered.

“Cum for me Jess.” She ordered. “I want you to cum all over my fingers.” Jessica let out a squeal of delight as her body stiffened and shook. They locked lips as Meg felt Jessica’s vagina clamping around her fingers as she rode out her orgasm. Meg continued to stroke Jessica’s insides as her orgasm faded with hitching waves. They broke apart their kiss and rested with foreheads pressed together for a few seconds. Jessica licked her lips.

“I taste pretty good today.” She said smirking

“Delightful. You been eating pineapple?” Meg joked.

“Nope. I’m just naturally sweet.” Jessica smiled and pecked Meg’s lips. She then lowered herself back into the water, sighing in delight at the warmth enveloping her.

Meg’s eyes glanced to the open door back into the rooms. Jessica’s looked too, expecting to see one of their boyfriends watching, but no one was there.

“What is it?” Jessica asked, Meg sighed in mild frustration.

“Part of me really wants to go get a toy from my bag but I also really don’t want to leave the warm water.” Meg said and they both chuckled.

“We really should just leave all our toys and stuff out here for when we need them. Luckily for you I came prepared.” Jessica said leaning out of the onsen, her hands fishing around her bag down the side. She quickly popped back up holding a large pink vibrator dildo. Meg smirked at the sight of it.

“So that’s what you were getting up to out here so early.”

“Obviously. I came out here trying to have some fun by myself before I was so rudely interrupted.”

“My bad, next time I’ll just watch from inside until you’re done.”

“Ooh, voyeurism, hot.” Jessica said biting her lip, Meg couldn’t tell how much of that was a sarcasm. “C’mon now, bend over and let me at that ass again.”

“Yes mistress.” Meg said sarcastically moving to the side of the onsen that faced Fuji, still obscured by thick morning mist. She bent over the edge of the onsen, folding her arms along the side and resting her chin on them. Her breasts hung vertical, partially submerged in the water. With all their splashing the water was considerably lower so Jessica would have no trouble getting at either of her holes from this position. She started by slapping Meg’s ass. Hard. Meg yelped and bit her lip.

“Told you I’d get you back.” She said and then slapped Meg once more even harder. Meg couldn’t help but groan with pleasure. “Now you owe me one.” Jessica said and Meg could hear the smirk in her voice. Jessica then grabbed Meg’s ass cheeks and spread her open, getting a good look. She released one hand and Meg jumped as she felt the rubber tip of the dildo teasing her ass hole. Meg instantly clenched, and turned her head to speak.

“Nope! I let you get some fingers in there but it’s way to early to be putting something that big in my ass.”

“Aww you’re no fun.” Jessica complained and Meg heard the splash of the dildo being dropped. Suddenly Jessica was running her tongue over Meg’s ass cheeks, she also bit into her right cheek, hard enough to leave a mark for sure. Then Jessica's face buried into her ass, full on eating it like groceries. Her tongue encircling her ass hole, pushing inside, then dipping down to her pussy to lap up some of the juices there. Meg pushed her ass back urging Jessica on, moaning loudly when Jessica started to tongue fuck her pussy. Evidently Jessica had fished out the dildo from the water because Meg heard the low hum of it being turned on. A second later she felt jolts of pleasure as the vibrating tip was pressed to her clit.

“Oh fuck.” Meg moaned as the dildo was rubbed along her slit and slowly pushed inside her. Meg was right not to let this thing near her ass, the way it stretched her pussy was amazing but it was way to big for anything else. Jessica gave Meg’s ass one last lick before she kissed her way up Meg’s back, all the while pushing in the dildo painfully slowly. By the time she had reached her lips to kiss her, the dildo was buried as deep as it could be, vibrating and hitting Meg’s g-spot. Jessica then started to fuck Meg with the dildo, pulling it almost all the way out before slamming it back in with quickly increasing speed until soon Meg was shaking and moaning so much that she couldn't focus on kissing at all and just pressed her forehead into her arms as she felt an intense orgasm building.

“You gonna cum for me Meg?” Jessica breathed in Meg’s ear and she nodded.

“I’m gonna cum- oh fuck- I’m gonna cum.” Meg panted no longer being as quiet as she should be.

“You enjoy being my little cum slut don’t you?” Meg nodded again, the dirty talk was the final straw that pushed her over the edge.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” Meg moaned and bit into the skin of her arm to stop from screaming. At this Jessica pulled out the dildo and replaced it with her fingers and mouth. Meg was already over the edge and barely noticed as Jessica licked her, she didn’t even have the capacity to warn Jessica that she was cumming so hard she was about to squirt. Luckily Jessica was a pro and didn’t hesitate for a second when the hot juices sprayed into her mouth. She happily swallowed Meg’s squirt as the shuddering orgasm peaked. She would later describe it to Meg as being akin to waterboarding, but sexy. For now Jessica continued to slowly finger Meg as her orgasm faded until it had completely subsided, at which point Jessica stopped and Meg sank back into the water.

Meg and Jessica moved to sit holding each other, resting at the corner of the onsen, both still breathing heavily. Meg leaned in and kissed Jessica’s lips softly, much less sloppy than their mid sex kissing. They both smiled.

“How does your ass hole taste?” Jessica said smiling.

“Nowhere near as sweet as your cunt.” Meg said, they both laughed, letting it fade to comfortable silence for a few seconds. “We need to take more vacations together.” Meg said.

“We need to have sex more.” Jessica counter offered.

“Both excellent ideas.” Meg said stifling a yawn. She rested her head on Jessica’s shoulder, Jessica rested hers on Meg’s head.

“Don’t forget you owe me some spanking.” Jessica said fading off to sleep.

“I’ll make sure to get out my good paddle.” Meg said as she too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
